User blog:Izumi Tousen/Jigoku Taiga Solo's
I should note if your reading this it'll say Izumi, I apologize for that. If you've seen any of my recent blogs I said I had trouble finding a perfect name for my character who is now called Jigoku. Enjoy reading. The moon was as quiet as ever, it’s beautiful luminous aura of white shining light, flooded the shadowy streets and alley ways of D-1. Sadly these streets were never quiet, people always up to no good. Taiga couldn’t really say much about these people because honestly they just wanted a place to live and get out of this hell hole in which they live every day. Taiga knew most young people his age only joined gangs to be acknowledged and accepted by someone since they’d be neglected at home, In Izumi Taiga’s case his father left him in these streets, where no place to go and he was on his way to make his regular salary. It was an old street where the old post office building was, which was re-decorated by a gang who earned a lot of profit from their club and as well from the MMA ring within the club that most people called the rage cage. Most men came here to bet a lot of money on certain fighters and Izumi Taiga was a well known fighter, and the best. He was a 16 year old Japanese boy still in high school trying to earn money to live on his own. Taiga knocked on the steel door as a black man with shades on opened the peep hole seeing that Taiga was a regular here. He opened the door letting him in saying “Good to see ya’ kid, watch out for that next guy. But I’m bettin on ya” Taiga laughed responding “Haha that’s good to know James. I’ll win with out a doubt though.” Taiga walked to the elevator as it lifted him up which did take a while. “…Eh I hate these damn elevators” A women speaking in a low seductive tone said “..Hey Izumi-kun..I haven’t seen you in a week.” He looked toward her “Well Ringo-san, a kid does have to take a rest” She simply replied as the doors were opening at the same time. “Be careful” Walking out he simply threw up his left hand waving to her. Everyone began to tell Taiga hey cheering for him telling him to kick the challengers ass. It made him feel good to know people had faith in for a change since he was always looked down on in the Toushen dojo. He got closer to the ring seeing his fully built opponent with incredible muscle mass, Taiga grinned dropping a little sweat showing he was nervous but as confident as ever. “HAHA, so they put me up against a dope like you. Are you ready to step into my flames?” The African-male known as Razor looked at Taiga laughing as well calling him by his alias “Let’s go Iron Heart, I’ll be the man to break you!” with that yelled at the top of his lungs everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. Izumi Taiga removed his shirt looking at the confident opponent as well. “You know big guy, you look awfully slow, what’s the point of having so much muscle ya’ stupid tank!” Taiga charged forward letting his short black hair flow through the wind which he created by the transition. Still being young and quite inexperienced since he only won 10 fights, Taiga sent a powerful punch into the mans steel abs but he only ate the power of Taiga’s fist. Taiga looked up with his crimson eyes completely surprised. Razor had a cocky grin staring him down with the look that he was going to lose. Razor leaned down from the right shooting his right hand out into the solar plexus of Taiga’s stomach causing him to spit out his mouth while his pupils grew very small. Sent through a shock of pain, Razor retracted his hand from Izumi’s stomach letting him become fully airbourne and with a quick follow up Razor pulled both his hands together wrapped his fingers together making a hammer fist. He sent the fist like a sledge hammer right into Taiga’s rib cage sending him flying into the cage wall and hitting the ground. He felt the pain but he got up in exactly 6 seconds, wiping a smudge of his face saying “Haha..you hit like a chump!” Razor grew angry the young man didn’t stay down and as he ran closer he’d attempt to hit Taiga with the same move but this time when Taiga approached. He hunched his upper frame, shifting his left leg to position his body to the right completely vanishing like a ghost in Razor’s eyes when all he did was get into a blind spot. After doing so Taiga kicked the back of his leg making his mountain body collapse completely. Taiga quickly jumped on his back tearing his face apart with a lot of fists eventually ended the fight, Taiga won 3,000 G’S that night a happy man. Before collecting his cash, Taiga was called to a more secluded area by the club owner who was nothing more than a cowardice man hiding behind body guards he was driven by his own greed and proved dangerous if one were to ever try him “..Jigoku..Taiga, hahaha. You’ve earned me a fortune I’m glad you continue to come back to my offers. Heres’ 3,000 dollars for your troubles kid try not to spend it all” Jigoku looked at him with a blank and confused stare catching the money he threw at the young boy. Jigoku Taiga finally left the club back on the streets heading back home to his apartment wishing there had been more to life than just this, yes he loved fighting more than anyone, as far as he was concerned nobody had a stronger resolve than he had when it came to fighting but remaining in D-1 fighting the same weaklings was tiresome. Taiga needed more excitement in his life and with that said he was getting ready to challenge some gangs by himself within D-1. This young Japanese boy was getting ready to make a serious name for himself in this district and maybe even seen to be the scariest. Category:Blog posts